My Own Destiny
by mylovelykyuming
Summary: Lika liku percintaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terungkap disini! Mulai dari berpacaran dengan salah satu member boyband sesama agensinya, tetapi harus merasakan yang namanya patah hati dan akhirnya akhir kisah percintaannya berakhir dengan seseorang yang ternyata selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya! Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Baca ceritanya di bawah ini


My Own Destiny

Pair : Crack!KyuMin, ChangKyu, Sungmin-Saeun

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Saeun

Another Cast : Find it by yourself ^_^v

Disclaimer : This FF is mine, don't be plagiator please!

Warning : Female!Kyu (I know this is weird =D) YAOI, gaje, OOC, typo, bahasa yang aneh dan masih banyak lagi

Summary : Lika liku percintaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terungkap disini! Mulai dari berpacaran dengan salah satu member boyband sesama agensinya, tetapi harus merasakan yang namanya patah hati dan akhirnya akhir kisah percintaannya berakhir dengan seseorang yang ternyata selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya! Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Baca ceritanya di bawah ini ^^

Keterangan : Di sini SJ dibagi jadi 2, yaitu SJ-B (Super Junior Boys) dan SJ-G (Super Junior Girls). Disini ZhouRy juga ada. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng+Kibum. Kurang lebih kaya SJ &amp; SNSD gitu lah, ada couple-couplenya. Super Junior Boys beranggotakan semua seme (kecuali Kyu) + Shindong, dan Super Junior Girls beranggotakan semua uke (kecuali Min). Jadi intinya posisi KyuMin itu dituker. Disini SNSD ga ada, digantiin sama SJ-G.

Here we go!

Happy reading guys! ^^

Seoul, April 2014

Suatu hari di Dorm SJ-G, para gadis cantik ini sedang bersantai di dorm karena beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak memiliki schedule. Leeteuk sedang tidur di kamarnya,Heechul sedang bermain bersama Heebum, Eunhyuk sedang browsing internet di smartphonenya, Ryeowook sedang membaca buku resep masak sambil memakan buah-buahan di halaman belakang, Kibum sedang membaca naskah untuk riset dramanya, Henry sedang menonton TV, sementara Kyuhyun, ia sedang sibuk dengan drama musikalnya.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memanggil mereka semua, "Eonnideul, dongsaengdeul, sini! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian semua!", teriaknya yang spontan membuat semua member (kecuali Kyuhyun) berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Wae geurae, Hyukkie-ya?", tanya Leeteuk. Spontan Eunhyuk mendekatkan smartphonenya pada wajah Leeteuk. Kemudian Leeteuk pun membacanya, "7 Couples of SJ-B &amp; SJ-G", bacanya sampai terdengar oleh semua member yang berada disana. "Kita harus membacanya! Lanjutkan Hyukkie.", lanjutnya penuh antusias.

"Smartphone ini tidak cukup untuk dilihat 6 orang. Buka saja lewat computer.", usul Kibum. Mereka semua mengangguk dan Eunhyuk pun langsung menyalakan komputernya dan membuka situs yang tadi berisikan tentang couple-couple SJ-B dan SJ-G.

'1. HaeHyuk (DonghaeXEunhyuk)', dan beberapa paragraph fakta mereka tertulis disana.

"Aku setuju dengan couple ini!", ujar Henry.

"Aku juga!", celetuk Ryeowook.

"Kalian saja yang setuju, aku tidak!", ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak suka? Kalian cukup serasi kok!", tanya Heechul.

"Ikan itu sangat menyebalkan. Kemarin saja dia mencuri susu strawberryku satu-satunya.", jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kalian serasi sekali, eonni! Ingat kan saat hari Halloween tahun kemarin? Kalian sangat ketakutan hingga berpelukan! Itu sangat manis!", ujar Ryeowook dengan nada imutnya.

"Kim Ryeowook!", ujar Eunhyuk marah sambil bangun dari kursi putih miliknya. Ryeowook pun langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Leeteuk.

"Kau ini Hyukkie, Wookie kan hanya bercanda. Jangan diambil hati.", kata Leeteuk sembari mengelus tangan Ryeowook yang memeluk bagian perutnya.

"Kita lanjut ke couple berikutnya.", ujar Kibum yang mengambil alih posisi Eunhyuk.

'2. YeWook (YesungXRyeowook)', dan beberapa paragraph fakta mereka tertulis disana.

"Ini dia pasangan aneh kesukaanku!", celetuk Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat Ryeowook mengeluarkan deathglarenya. "Kau juga mengejekku tadi.", lanjutnya setelah melihat deathglare Ryeowook yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa menjadi couple. Yesung oppa 'kan aneh. Sedangkan Wookie eonni tidak.", ujar Henry polos. Jika Yesung ada diantara mereka, sudah dipastikan real maknae SJ-G ini akan menjadi korban 'kasih sayang' Yesung. Alias korban penjitakan.

"Betul juga katamu, Henry-ya.", gumam Leeteuk.

"Lanjut Kibummie.", ucap Heechul.

'3. SiBum (SiwonXKibum)'

'Aku… dengan Siwon oppa?', batin Kibum kaget sekaligus bingung. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat namanya dengan Siwon.

"Kalian sama-sama face of group, jadi wajar saja bila kalian menjadi couple.", kata Heechul, mengerti raut bingung dari wajah Kibum.

"Andai saja coupleku itu Siwon, bukan ikan itu.", gumam Eunhyuk.

"Dilihat dari manapun, kau tidak pantas bersama Siwon. Memangnya Siwon mau dengan yeoja hyperactive dan kurus sepertimu?", ejek Leeteuk.

"YA! Memangnya eonni juga pantas dengan Siwon? Wajahmu itu pantasnya dengan PSY!", ejek Eunhyuk balik.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hyukkie!", dukung Heechul.

Ryeowook dan Henry merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil mereka ber-6 tapi mereka tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena pertengkaran Leeteuk-Eunhyuk-Heechul.

"Kudoakan kau cocok dengan Donghae! Enak saja kau mengataiku pantas dengan PSY! Dan kau Heechul, kudoakan kau aneh selamanya!", ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku memang akan aneh selamanya, karena golongan darahku AB.", balas Heechul santai.

"YAAAA!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar, eonnideul. Kibummie eonni, lanjutkan.", ucap Henry.

'4. KangTeuk (KanginXLeeteuk)'

"Whoa! Ini baru pas! Appa SJ-B dengan Eomma SJ-G! Perfect couple!", ujar Eunhyuk dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan dan logat korea yang agak kental.

"Betul kata Hyukkie eonnie!", ucap Ryeowook dan Henry bersamaan.

"Aku ikut yang lainnya saja.", ujar Kibum datar.

"YA! Yang lain saja komentarnya heboh, ini biasa saja -_-", geram Leeteuk.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau suka Kangin, Teukie-ah?", tanya Heechul mendelik pada Leeteuk.

"Yeay! Hidup KangTeuk! Hidup real couple!", teriak Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Henry bersamaan.

"Berisik kalian bertiga!", bentak Leeteuk yang berhasil membuat ketiga yeoja itu cemberut.

"Katanya komentarnya harus heboh! Lalu kami harus bagaimana?", tanya Henry mewakili yang lainnya.

"Yang biasa saja! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu.", jawab Leeteuk masih dengan nada membentak.

"Lanjut Kibummie!", ujar Ryeowook.

5\. HanChul (HankyungXHeechul)

"Aku dengan Hankyung? YEAYYYY! Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu!", teriak Heechul kegirangan.

"Ternyata kalian disini?", tanya seseorang yang ternyata Kyuhyun. Membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Kyu?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Baru saja. Kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya seru sekali.", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri.", balas Heechul sarkastik. Entahlah, ia selalu begitu jika berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eonni selalu begitu padaku.", ucap Kyuhyun sebal kemudian melihat layar computer milik Eunhyuk.

"Oh, kalian sedang melihat ini? Pantas saja Heechul eonni berteriak seperti itu.", lanjutnya.

"Biar saja, terserahku. Aku memang suka Hankyung!", ucap Heechul.

"Kau suka Hankyung?", pertanyaan dari Leeteuk seolah mewakili semua pasang mata disana.

"Ya, kau iri aku bisa menyukai namja tampan sepertinya?", jawab Heechul sarkastik.

Ke-6 member yang lain memasang wajah o.O.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"HAHAHAHAHA!", tertawaan keras Kyuhyun langsung membuat semua member menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mana mau namja seperti Hankyung oppa berpacaran dengan yeoja garang sepertimu!", ejeknya.

"YA! Kau, dasar evil!", bentak Heechul.

"Kau juga eonni!", balas Kyuhyun dan diakhiri dengan tertawaan.

"YA!", teriak Heechul penuh amarah.

"Berisik kau! Kibummie, lanjut!", ucap Leeteuk.

'6. ZhouRy (ZhoumiXHenry)'

"Mereka dijadikan couple karena sama-sama berasal dari China. Yeah, menurutku itu alasan yang paling tepat.", ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Bukan hanya itu Kyuhyunnie, mereka juga terlihat selalu bersama. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Henry saat natal kemarin?", tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas gelengan dari Kyuhyun dan juga dibalas deathglare (imut) oleh Henry.

"Berjalan berduaan bersama Zhoumi! Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka saat berkunjung ke taman kota!", jawabnya.

"Jinjjayo? Andai saja aku ke taman kota saat itu, pasti aku akan memotret mereka berdua!", kata Ryeowook. Membuat Henry memasang wajah datarnya yang membuat Ryeowook agak takut. Ia tahu bagaimana Henry jika sedang marah.

"Couple terakhir! Kibummie, lanjut!", ucap Eunhyuk.

'7. SungHyun (SungminXKyuhyun)'

Semua member (termasuk Kyuhyun) melongo tidak percaya.

"Sesekali mereka terlihat selalu bersama, tapi aku tidak percaya mereka dijadikan couple.", ujar Eunhyuk membuka suaranya.

Leeteuk menimpali,"Ne, kau sendiri tahu Hyukkie-ya, Sungmin itu terlihat seperti malaikat,sama sepertiku, sedangkan Kyuhyun…."

"Seperti setan. Aku tahu eonni akan bicara seperti itu.", potong Kyuhyun datar.

Kibum berkata,"Kelihatannya couple ini terbalik posisinya. Sungmin oppa terlihat seperti yeoja, ia bahkan tampak lebih cantik dari kita semua…."

"Tapi tidak lebih cantik dariku.", potong Heechul.

Kibum pun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat dipotong oleh Heechul, "Dan Kyuhyun, kadang-kadang ia terlihat seperti…."

"Namja.", potong Kyuhyun –lagi- datar.

"Ya! Kau ini! Selalu memotong pembicaraan orang.", tegur Ryeowook. Padahal yang dipotong pembicaraannya santai saja.

"Heechul juga melakukannya!", balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar tidak sopan! Chullie eonni seumuran dengan Teukie eonni! Jadi, kau juga harus bersikap baik padanya!", omel Ryeowook seperti seorang ibu mengomeli anaknya.

"Dan kau juga harus bersikap baik pada semua orang. Chullie eonni memang memotong pembicaraan Kibum eonni. Tapi, kau melakukannya dua kali! Jadi kau lebih buruk darinya!", lanjut Henry.

"YA! Maknae, siapa yang mengajarkanmu menasihati orang yang lebih tua darimu? Dan kau, Ryeowook, pasti kau yang mengajarkan Henry seperti itu!", bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, bukan menasihati!", bantah Henry.

"Kalian ini! Yang begitu saja diributkan!", tegur Heechul.

Drrt. Tiba-tiba Handphone Leeteuk berbunyi. Segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo Manajer Oppa?"

'_Kau dan Eunhyuk harus menggantikan Kang Hodong di acara Strong Heart sekarang._'

"Sekarang? Arasseo, kami akan segera kesana."

'_Ne, kita bertemu di sana._'

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Oppa."

"Wae geurae, eonni?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau dan aku harus mengisi acara 'Strong Heart' karena MC Kang Hodong tidak bisa mengisi acara itu.", jawab Leeteuk.

"Arraseoyo. Kalau begitu, kita bersiap sekarang eonni.", ujar Eunhyuk.

"Dongsaengdeul, aku tinggal dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku atau Eunhyuk, arraseo?", kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, eonni.", ucap mereka semua yang masih berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Dan mereka semua keluar dari kamar itu.

Namun Kyuhyun masih termenung di balik pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia ternyata menjadi couple (dipasang-pasangkan)-nya Sungmin, yang terkenal dengan kecantikan wajahnya yang bahkan melampaui yeoja, King of Aegyo SM, dan segala keunikan dirinya yang orang lain tidak punya itu.

"YA! Kau ini ingin menjadi patung, eoh? Minggir sana! Kau menghalangi jalanku saja!", bentak Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai berdandan.

"Eonni jangan keras-keras begitu padaku! Aku juga mau ke kamar sekarang!", ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

-Kyuhyun and Kibum's Room-

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung menyalakan computer Kibum tanpa minta izin dari si pemilik. Kibum yang saat itu baru saja mengambil segelas air putih langsung saja melabrak Kyuhyun, "Ya! Kalau mau pinjam, bilang dulu!", omelnya.

"Kau tidak ada di kamar. Jadi tidak salah kan aku langsung menyalakan komputermu tanpa izin?", balas Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah.", ujar Kibum malas lalu membaca sebuah novel.

Setelah computer itu menyala, Kyuhyun segera membuka sebuah web browser dan mengetik kata 'SungHyun Couple Fact' kemudian ia mengklik icon search. Dan, beberapa situs web tentang fakta SungHyun couple tertata rapi disana.

Ia pun membuka salah satu situs. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun tatkala ia menemukan puluhan, ah, bahkan ratusan fact (termasuk gambar yang menampilkan kedekatan mereka) antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini para fans menganggap kedekatan mereka –yang sebenarnya baginya tidak seberapa- itu sampai diperhatikan sebegitu detailnya.

Kemudian ia juga menemukan sebuah fanfiction yang main cast nya adalah dirinya dengan Sungmin. Ia terkejut dengan isi fanfic itu, sebab fanfic itu menceritakan betapa mesranya mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih, namun akhirnya harus kandas karena orang ketiga.

"Kau sedang membaca apa Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa kelihatannya kau terkejut sekali?", tanya Kibum yang sudah selesai membaca novelnya. Pasalnya, ia heran dengan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah itu.

Kyuhyun pun segera men-close tab itu dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kibum, "Aniyo, eonni. Gwenchanayo.", jawab Kyuhyun, mencoba wajar agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kibum. Setelahnya, ia segera menghapus history di web browser itu dan men-close web browser itu.

"Aku sudah selesai memakai computer ini. Kau mau memakainya? Jika tidak, aku akan mematikan computer ini.", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan matikan dulu komputernya. Aku akan memakainya.", ucap Kibum.

"Arraseo eonni.",kata Kyuhyun, kemudian hendak keluar dari kamarnya dan juga Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kibum.

"Aish, eonni ini banyak tanya.", omel Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja. Awas saja, kalau kau keluar dorm tanpa sepengetahuanku atau member lainnya, semua PSPmu kumainkan sampai kau tidak bisa memainkannya lagi!", ancam Kibum.

"Ne,ne, eonniku yang cantik.", gurau Kyuhyun lalu benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

-Next day-

"Sarapannya sudah siap!", Teriakan Ryeowook yang melengking itu berhasil membuat rasa kantuk para member hilang dengan cepat.

Seketika para member terkesiap melihat menu sarapan yang disajikan Ryeowook hari ini. Mereka pun langsung memakannya penuh antusias.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya, Changmin.

_You have 1 message_

_From: Chang Max_

_Kyu, kau tidak ada jadwal? Kalau tidak ada, datanglah ke dorm. Aku kesepian. Yunho Hyung ada jadwal dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Kuharap kau datang ^^_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Changmin dan membalasnya, Kyuhyun bergegas mandi dan menuju dorm TVXQ.

-Dorm TVXQ-

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung saja melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia melihat sang pemilik suara tenor nan tinggi itu sedang membaca buku.

"Changmin-ah.", panggilnya yang membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eoh, Kyuhyunnie, kapan kau sampai disini?", tanya Changmin.

"Baru saja. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?", balas Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di kasur king size milik Changmin.

"Aku ditolak lagi.", ujar Changmin.

"Kali ini oleh siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Krystal.", jawab Changmin singkat. Seketika tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dari apa yang aku katakan?", tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja tertawa.

"Kau ini! Mana mungkin Krystal mau berpacaran denganmu! Menurutku, dia menolakmu karena kau lebih tua darinya 6 tahun.", ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau Krystal lebih muda 6 tahun dariku?", tanya Changmin.

"Walaupun misalkan usiamu dan Krystal tidak terlalu jauh, memangnya dia mau menerimamu, eoh?", tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku yakin dia akan menerimaku, karena aku ini tampan.", jawab Changmin narsis.

"Mwo? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Kau ini bukan tampan, tapi kau ini maknae TVXQ yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tiang listrik dan juga food monster. Apalagi kau juga mesum.", ejek Kyuhyun.

"YA! Beraninya kau mengejekku!", ujar Changmin kesal.

"Aigoo, mianhaeyo. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?", tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Kemarin, eonnideul juga Henry membaca situs tentang couple-couple SJ-B dan SJ-G. Kau tahu aku dipasangkan dengan siapa?", cerita Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin, Siwon hyung, Hankyung hyung, atau Yesung hyung?", tebak Changmin.

"Salah, semua tebakanmu itu salah.", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa?", tanya Changmin.

"Sungmin oppa.", jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada agak lemas.

"MWOOO?", teriak Changmin kaget.

"Kau? Dengan Sungmin hyung? Ini sulit dipercaya.", lanjutnya.

"Pertamanya aku juga kaget. Dilihat dari sisi apanya, ya, sampai fans bisa memasangkanku dengan Sungmin oppa?", gumam Kyuhyun.

"Molla. Kau tanya sendiri pada mereka.", ucap Changmin acuh. Sebenarnya, didalam hatinya ia merasa tidak rela, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa dipasangkan dengan Sungmin. Namun, ia segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu? Aku hanya bergumam.", ujar Kyuhyun malas. Mendengar itu Changmin hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Ternyata ada telepon dari Leeteuk.

"Yoboseyo eonni?"

'_Kau dimana? Ingat, kau ada jadwal jam 11 nanti. Jangan sampai kau lupa._'

"Aku di dorm TVXQ. Ne, aku kembali ke dorm sekarang."

'_Bertemu Changmin, eoh?_'

"Tentu saja! Eonni pikir aku akan bertemu dengan Yunho oppa? Lagipula dia tidak ada di dorm."

'_Terserah kau sajalah. Cepat kembali._'

"Ne."

Kyuhyun pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Leeteuk.

"Changmin-ah, mianhae, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku ada jadwal. Nanti kalau jadwalku selesai semua, aku akan kembali kesini. Memangnya Yunho oppa ada jadwal sampai jam berapa?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Dia akan kembali besok pagi.", jawab Changmin.

"Arasseoyo. Aku pulang dulu, Changmin-ah.", pamit Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kamar Changmin dan pulang ke dorm SJ-G.

Entah kenapa, sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia dipasangkan dengan Sungmin, Changmin merasakan getaran aneh di jantungnya.

'Apa aku… menyukai sahabatku sendiri?', batin Changmin.

-SKIP TIME-

SIngkat waktu, Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya. Ia hendak kembali ke dorm TVXQ untuk menemani Changmin, tetapi tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ada pesan dari Eunhyuk.

_You have 1 message_

_From: Eunhyukkie –monkey- eonni_

_Jadwalmu sudah selesai? Jika sudah, datanglah ke dorm SJ-B. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Zhoumi. Aku harap kau datang. Ajak Changmin sekalian. Aku dengar ia sendirian di dorm._

Setelah membalas pesan Eunhyuk, ia pun menelepon Changmin. Beberapa detik kemudian, Changmin mengangkat teleponnya.

'_Yoboseyo Kyuhyun-ah? Kau jadi ke dorm?_'

"Aku tidak jadi datang ke dorm. Tapi, datanglah ke dorm SJ-B."

'_Waeyo? Memangnya ada apa di dorm mereka sampai-sampai kau mengajakku?_'

"Kata Hyukkie eonni, ada pesta kecil-kecilan disana, untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Zhoumi oppa. Dia juga menyarankanku untuk mengajakmu."

'_Arasseo. Aku pasti akan datang._'

"Kau ini. Sudah dengar kata 'pesta' saja langsung semangat."

'_Hehehe… Habis bagaimana lagi Kyuhyunnie, makan-makan sudah jadi favorite ku sejak kecil._'

"Hmm baiklah. Ya sudah, aku sedang diperjalanan ke dorm SJ-B. Kita bertemu disana, ne?"

'_Ne, Kyuhyunnie-ku yang cantik!_'

"YA! Jangan sekali-kali berbicara seperti itu, tiang listrik!"

'_Aku hanya bercanda, Kyuhyunnie!_'

"Terserahmu sajalah. Keurom, annyeong!", setelah itu Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Changmin.

-Dorm SJ-B-

Pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Zhoumi berlangsung tidak terlalu mewah, tetapi tidak terlalu sederhana. Semua member SJ-B+SJ-G+Changmin bergembira ria. Apalagi food monster seperti Changmin dan Shindong. Mereka berdua asyik memakan semua makanan yang tersedia disana. Member lain yang berada disana hanya bisa memasang wajah sweatdrop karena melihat begitu besarnya mulut mereka saat mereka memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulut mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Pesta kecil-kecilan Zhoumi pun berakhir. Tiba saatnya untuk member SJ-G kembali ke dorm. 3 di antara mereka membawa mobil. Sayangnya, ketiga mobil itu hanya mempunyai 2 bangku, yaitu bangku untuk sang pengendara dan bangku disamping si pengendara itu. Mobil Heechul diisi oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk. Mobil Eunhyuk diisi oleh Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Dan Mobil Henry diisi oleh Henry dan Ryeowook. Otomatis Kyuhyun tidak mendapat tumpangan dari ketiga mobil tersebut.

"Kalian semua jahat padaku. Masa malam-malam begini aku harus naik taksi?", ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kau juga jahat pada kami waktu itu. Jadi kita impas, kan?", celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Tapi itu beda lagi. Aku hanya mengerjai kalian dengan menghabiskan jatah sarapan kalian dan makanan pun masih ada di kulkas. Sedangkan aku? Kalian hanya membawa 3 mobil yang hanya memilki 2 bangku. Jadi kalian yang lebih jahat daripada aku.", balas Kyuhyun.

"Sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya.", ucap Heechul sarkastik lalu mengendarai mobilnya diikuti 2 mobil lainnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, mereka jahat sekali padaku.", keluh Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunci mobil berada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Bagaimana?", tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Jinjjayo Oppa? Kau akan mengantarku? Yeay, gomawo!", jawab Kyuhyun riang dan spontan memeluk Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun pun tersadar oleh apa yang ia lakukan. "Mianhaeyo oppa, aku hanya terlalu senang.", ujar Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchanayo, dan sepertinya kulihat eonni-eonnimu juga Henry terlalu jahat padamu.", ujar Sungmin.

"Itu benar oppa. Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku sampai ke dorm nanti, aku akan mengerjai mereka semua.", ancam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. ", ucap Sungmin terkekeh. "Sekarang, ayo kita pulang.", lanjutnya.

"Kajja!", teriak Kyuhyun senang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin. Namun sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari suara detakan jantung yang tidak beraturan dari tubuh Sungmin.

'Semua ini kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu, Kyu.', batin Sungmin.

TBC

Holla! Ini MingKyuMingKyu, cuma aku bikin akun baru karena lupa passwordnya :D

Gimana dengan cerita ini? Kritik dan saran diterima, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat jangan bash characternya ya!

Review, ne? *puppyeyes*

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya! Review yang banyak ya? :D


End file.
